


Phone Call

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [79]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 21 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta works at a call center which you can call if you're feeling down. And there is this guy who calls at the same time every single week.





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 - Sweet Dreams  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Yuta loved helping people. He knew that everyone had their own problems and everyone needed to solve those problems in their own way. And whenever he heard that someone had managed to get through it with his help, even if it was just that he listened to them rant and bitch, he felt happy. It made him feel like he had accomplished something. 

That's why he started working at a telephone centre where there was 24 hour line that people could call whenever they wanted. He would always be there for them if they felt down or just wanted to talk about something with someone. 

And there was this one guy, who always called at the same time. On Thursday night at half past eight. It was Yuta's shift, so they had already talked a few times before. 

The guy's name was Taeyong and he was preparing to be a professional dancer after he finished his performance art university. He must have been crazy talented if he got in, but the guy had such a minimal amount of self-esteem it was bad to hear him talk. And he was constantly exhausted, and Yuta sometimes wished the guy would just go to sleep instead of talking to him. But if it helped the guy, then he will never miss his call. 

Today, the phone started ringing on time, as always. Yuta put down the manga he was reading that far and reached for the phone to answer the call. 

"Hi!" He started cheerfully, and waited for an answer. 

"Hey" Taeyong's tired voice ran through the line, and Yuta smiled softly. 

"What's up? How are you feeling today?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. 

"I'm good, thanks. Better than usually" Taeyong replied and Yuta felt himself smile softly. 

"Wow, that's great. Did something good happen?" He asked. He was really happy to hear an answer like this, it didn't come often, so Yuta treasured it a lot. 

"Apparently, yes. Remember that I told you that I applied for a role in a dance play a few weeks ago?" After hearing the question, Yuta nodded softly even though the other couldn't see him. 

"Yes."

"I got the role. I got the call about it this afternoon" he said. Yuta felt his heart beat a little faster than before, and his cheeks hurt from the happy smile that came onto his lips. 

"Oh my god! That's amazing! Congratulations! Wow!" He said, and he could hear Taeyong chuckled on the other end.

"Thank you, I'm really looking forward to it" he said softly, but Yuta could hear how happy he was. 

"I bet! This is awesome" Yuta said and if it wasn't for his hand holding the phone, he would've started clapping. 

"I know. So thank you for talking me into going" Taeyong said, and Yuta once again leaned back in his chair. 

"I'm really glad it worked out" his voice was gentle and caring. 

"Me too. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, now I need to go to sleep, the choreographer wants to meet up with me tomorrow" he said. 

"Alright then. Take care of yourself and congratulations again" Yuta said, getting ready to put away the phone. 

"I will, thank you. Good night, Yuta" Taeyong whispered. 

"Sweet dreams."

Yuta listened happily as the line got cut and there was only the beeping sound left.

For the moments like this did he love his job this much.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)  
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinriin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
